MrImmature
by Lulu226
Summary: A SONG FIC! What happens when someone else cuts off Beckett while shes trying to tell Castle she wants to make things work between them.


**OKAY! So this is a songfic! So i was listening to this song and i screamed out Epiphany on the school but it was pretty funny so i decided to write this fic! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

Disclaimer: I hoped and wished Santa would bring this to me for christmas but no such luck! Song blongs to stef lang!

* * *

Kate had just walked into the old haunt, castle not trailing far behind. Things had been getting really close between the two of them, and now that she had broken up with josh, and castle had broken up with Gina, she was sure it wouldn't be long until castle made his move on her.

"Beckett we make such a great team. We have solved so many cases together!"

"I know Castle, the weird thing is a year ago if anyone would have called you my partner I probably would have shot them, but now truth is, I think you're an amazing partner." Kate just about kicked herself in the head. Yes she knew stroking his ego would be a good way to get him to ask her out. but really flattery wasn't her thing. She had a pretty good feeling he would be able to tell that something was up.

"Wow did the great Detective Beckett just fess up to something? where's a tape recorder when you need one!" The grin on his face was evident, but behind his features Kate could tell he really did appreciate the compliment.

"Okay look Castle I need to talk to you about something" Kate was ready she was tired of waiting around, she decided she was going to go for it, tell him how she feels. she was all in. "Before you left for the summer, I wanted to tell you something, and than things happened and I never got around to telling you, so I decided I'm going to tell you now, I LLL….."

Castles phone started ringing.

"Do you mind if I take this?"

"Sure, go ahead" Kate was pissed, no that was an understatement, this had been the second time she had been cut off about telling him her feelings, she couldn't take it!

"Hey sandy, no I'm just at the Old Haunt with a friend from work, look maybe you could meet me here in like 2 hours, we can go out to dinner that maybe have some dessert" Kate just about smacked him how could he do this to her again, she was through, she couldn't stand this any longer, it seemed every time she turned around he had a new bimbo! no she was better than that!

"Hey look I have to go ill catch you later, bye" He had an impish look on his face one of clear embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, so what were you saying?" Kate could almost picture it, her breaking out into song telling him about how she felt and she new just the song….

Here you go again banging on my bedroom door

Your game is wearing thin loving you is such a chore

You're overrated, intoxicated

You're just a boy without a clue

Sick of your temper I don't remember

What I ever saw in you

Chorus

Grow up Mr. Immature

I'm getting tired of your misbehaving

If I wanted a child, then I would have had a baby

Get out Mr. Insecure

It's clear to me that you're never changin

I need a man, not a boy that drives me crazy

Here you go again With your broke ass philosophy

Smoking all my cigarettes

While you're running your mouth on me

(runnin runnin)

You cry for attention constant affection

Baby, you've got to face the truth

Time to get sober wake up, it's over

I'm breakin up with you

Chorus

Grow up Mr. Immature

I'm getting tired of your misbehaving

If I wanted a child, then I would have had a baby

Get out Mr. Insecure

It's clear to me that you're never changin

I need a man, not a boy that drives me crazy

So get up, get out, get off my bed

Own up to all the things you've said

You, baby

You always said you had it rough

But I had it worse, I've had enough

You're crazy

Get out, Mr. Insecure

it's clear to me that you're never changin

I need a man not a boy who needs to

Chorus

Grow up Mr. Immature

I'm getting tired of your misbehaving

If I wanted a child, then I would have had a baby

Get out Mr. Insecure

It's clear to me that you're never changin

I need a man, not a boy that drives me crazy

Na-na na-na na-na na-na (repeat)

If I wanted a child, then I would have had a baby

Yeah eeaah

I need a man, not a boy that drives me crazy

"You know what Castle grow up!" Kate poured her drink over his head and walked out. Yes her heart had been broken but that sure helped!

Castle sat there extremely surprised at her action and ran out the door to catch up to her.

"WHAT THE HELL KATE!"

"I'm not in the mood Castle just go away!" Her voice had hurt and anger in it which had Castle really surprised.

"No Kate, not this time, you poured a drink over me and I have no idea what it was for, so please enlighten me!"

"You want to know!"

"YESS"

"Every time I'm about to try and tell you I want to try us and that I really like you, you know what happens I get interrupted, and no its not enough that you care more about what they have to say than what I'm trying to tell you, no there also your stupid little bimbo girlfriends!" Kate was crying uncontrollably now.

"I'm sorry." There was deep regret and sorrow in his voice.

"Yeah well sorry just doesn't fix it ok so go back to your stupid little bimbos and celebutants and just get out of my way!"

" No Kate you don't understand, I'm sorry I should have told you that, I'm completely and totally in love with you sooner, so we could have just avoided this."

"WAIT! You what?"

"I love you and that call I just took I'm not with her she's just a friend."

"But you said dinner and dessert?"

"Yeah and I really meant dinner and dessert no funny business just two friends having dinner and dessert"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have rushed to judgment I feel like an idiot right now ill just ill just go"

"No I don't want you to, look I just told you I love you."

"I love you too"

Castle leaned and they shared a very passionate and loving kiss.

"Thank you for growing up Mr. Immature… don't ask"

**Grow up Mr. Immature**

You finally grew up and told me you loved me!

**I'm getting tired of your misbehaving**

**If I wanted a child, then I would have had a baby**

**Get out Mr. Insecure**

Finally you let down your walls and let me in!

**It's clear to me that you're never changing**

You changed for me!

**I need a man, not a boy that drives me crazy**

You're still that 9 year old on a sugar rush so not much changed there ;)

THE END!

* * *

**Okay so there it is i know a little cheezy right but well i dont care cuz i kinda like it! Sorry for any mistakes i wrote this kinda late and its not betaed! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
